Bobby Munson
Robert "Bobby Elvis" Munson, is a fictional character on the FX television series Sons of Anarchy, played by Mark Boone Junior. He is the Treasurer of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's Charming, California chapter and seems to be one of the gang's most intelligent members, but also very violent when he needs to be. Biography Munson's father was an accountant for the Mafia in Reno, Nevada and kept two sets of books. Bobby apparently learned accounting from him. He is Jewish and does Elvis Presley impersonations in Lake Tahoe, leading to him sometimes being referred to as Elvis. He is also a demolition and explosives expert and is the Treasurer of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's Charming chapter. This means that he is responsible for all of the club's financial matters. Season One At the beginning of Season One, the Sons of Anarchy's weapon storage warehouse was burned down in Charming. Inside the building were two Mexican prostitutes "owned" by the club's Sergeant-at-Arms, Tig Trager. It later emerges that the Mayans, a rival motorcycle gang, stole the guns and destroyed the building, and are now storing them at an industrial storage warehouse in San Leandro. When all of the chapter's members attend a meeting ("Church") that night, they decide that they will get some payback by going to San Leandro and stealing the guns back, as well as destroying the Mayans' warehouse. Bobby cannot make the trip, however, as he is doing his Elvis act in Tahoe. When he gets to Tahoe with Half-Sack Epps, a Prospective member, he is informed by the owner of the club that there has been a double booking and that he will have to make a booking for another time. The other act that night is also an Elvis impersonator but is Asian and there are a number of Korean tourists going to see him, which means that he is favoured over Bobby. Half-Sack goes to the Asian's dressing room and beats him up so that he can't perform and Bobby can. When he returns to Charming, he is ordered by Clay Morrow, the club's President, to dispose of the corpses of the dead prostitutes as Tig's DNA is in the police database and he had been having sex with them. He and Tig then retrieved the corpses from the police site and burned them in a furnace. He also helped Clay and Opie Winston hijack a truck owned by the town's Police Chief, Wayne Unser, in an attempt to intimidate him. When local businessman Elliot Oswald went to the Sons of Anarchy and asked them to find the man who raped his 13-year-old daughter, they quickly agreed. When the gang find that the man is one of the carnies and the nearby travelling carnival, they go there, retrieve the rapist, and torture and murder him. Bobby proved to be a capable fighter during the brawl with the carnies as he took on man much larger and, seemingly, stronger than him. When a Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives agent arrived in Charming and began investigating the club, they decided that they should move their weapons to Indian Hills, Nevada, where their brother club, the Devil's Tribe, are based. Clay sent Bobby and Jax Teller to inform the Devil's Tribe that the Sons of Anarchy would be patching over them and storing guns on their property. On the way there, they came across a group of Mayans on the road and were involved in a shoot-out, although no one was killed. Later on, the pair ran into a couple as they left a petrol station. The man was extremely disrespectful to the woman, named Suzi, and they beat him up. Jax then picked Suzi up for sex and carried on with his journey. When they arrived at the Devil's Tribe clubhouse and informed them of the news, their President, Jury, was not pleased but eventually accepted that it was the best decision for both clubs. As a gift, the Devil's Tribe let Bobby have sex with a $1,200-per-night African American prostitute for free. After the patch-over party, Jax went for a ride and attracted the attention of a group of Mayans. He then drew them back to the clubhouse where the Sons of Anarchy were waiting for them. A large shoot-out then ensued, during which Jury was shot and injured. Otto Delaney and a number of other imprisoned SAMCRO members have been protecting Chuck in Stockton prison. He is wanted by the Triads because he stole money from them, then informed on a number of their members when he was arrested. When Clay and Jax went to visit Otto in prison, he told them that if they protected Chuck when he was released, he would inform them on where the Triads keep their money. They agreed and sent Bobby and Tig to pick him up from prison and bring him to the clubhouse. SAMCRO intended on waiting until the restaurant, where the money is stored, was closed until they raided it, but Chuck's frequent unconscious masturbating was unbearable for them and they decided to raid the restaurant straight away. However, just after they stole the money and some counterfeiting plates, the Triads turned up. Instead of starting a war, Clay decided to make a deal; SAMCRO handed over Chuck and the plates, and the Triads let them keep the stolen money. Meanwhile, Kyle Hobart, a disgraced former SAMCRO member, went to Jax and asked him if they Sons wanted in on his deal selling stolen car parts. Jax accepted and invited him to the clubhouse that night. This was a set-up, however, to punish him for not having his SOA tattoo removed after being disowned by the club. At the clubhouse, Bobby lured Kyle into the garage by saying that he wanted to show him his new motorcycle. There, they tied him up and Tig used a blowtorch to burn off the tattoo. The club entered Half-Sack into a bare-knuckle boxing competition to raise funds to buy weapons. During this time, he was trained by Chibs, who insisted that he has "no booze, no weed and no pussy". This meant that Cherry was taken away, by Bobby. At the instigation of Clay, Bobby tried to have sex with her at his house to test her feelings for Half-Sack, but she refused his advances. Cameron Hayes, a member of the True IRA, offered SAMCRO a free shipment of guns if they carry out a hit on Brenan Hefner, the man who killed his cousin Michael McKeavey. Bobby, Jax and Opie then went to the hotel room where he sees his African American mistress. Opie was supposed to shoot him when he left the room, but froze and Bobby stepped in and shot him at close range with a silenced pistol. He, Piney and Tig started a brawl at a local bar, in order to distract the police. This then gave Jax and Opie a chance to break into the police station and free Cherry, who had been arrested. He was incarcerated for the murder of Brenan Hefner after the mistress witnessed the killing and went to the police. June Stahl visited him in prison and told him that he and Opie were likely to receive the death penalty if convicted. However, it seems he will be let go since Jax threatened the witness into leaving California and the case against him was based completely on the witness' testimony. Season Two In the first episode of season 2 it was revealed that since the witness disappeared Bobby was released from prison. In the following episode while SOA and the Niners were making a gun deal the Mayans ambushed them and Bobby was shot in the shoulder. Clay gives Bobby a job as a bookkeeper at Luann's pornography studio, where he uncovers that Luann is stealing money from her business and from SAMCRO. When Clay and Jax disagree over the course of action to be taken following Chibs' injury, Bobby sided with Jax, feeling that the V.P. was the one who had the club's best interest in mind. Bobby is the also the member who is most troubled by the rift between Clay and Jax, knowing that their altercation is bad for SAMCRO.